Hackensack
by ohyesmimi
Summary: Una serie de eventos llevan a Edward y Bella ha estar separados por mucho tiempo, sin embargo cuando al fin se reencuentran algo vuelve a salir mal. "Y mientras corría, la escuché decir yo te esperaré";AU;OOC;BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre de la historia: Hackensack**

**Nombre de la autora: Pretty in the Sky**

**Pareja: Bella/Edward**

**Número de palabras: 3488**

**Rated/Advertencias: T**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solamente me adjudico la trama original de la historia. La canción pertenece a** Katy Perry**.

* * *

><p>"Hackensack"<p>

" I will wait for you as long as i need to  
>and if you ever get back to Hackensack<br>I'll be here for you "

Los meses pasaban como simples suspiros. Y la única forma de saber de ella era a través de ese televisor. Finales de año, y ella no daba señales de querer volver; la fama la consumía poco a poco y yo me rendía cada vez más. Recuerdo el día en que la vi por primera vez; su cabello caoba con pequeños destellos rojos cuando estaba a la luz, su piel blanca como la nieve y aquellos ojos hipnotizadores color chocolate. Me había quedado mudo de la impresión, todos mis sentidos se agudizaron; y mi corazón latió como loco al reconocer que ella era la persona que buscaba.

Nos conocimos aquella mañana de frío invierno, cuando ella llegaba desde Canadá para establecerse en este pueblo de mala muerte llamado Forks. Desde hace siglos que nada interesante pasaba aquí, y ella fue la comidilla del pueblo durante semanas. Ella y sus padres; su padre Charles Swan era un arquitecto que había sido contratado por la Universidad de Washington para diseñar un nuevo pabellón de investigación, era muy conocido en todo el mundo y en aquel entonces director de aquella institución sólo deseaba al mejor. Su madre, bueno de su madre no se sabía mucho; cuando llegaron todos se dieron cuenta que la Sra. Swan no los acompañaba. Luego _ella_, me habría contado que su madre los había abandonado para irse con un inglés de mala reputación. Habían sido la noticia escandalosa de la semana allá en Quebec. Algo así en esta época era mirado de forma horrible.

Es 1952, y exactamente han pasado diez años desde la última vez que la vi. La conocí cuando ella sólo tenía diecisiete, y yo estaba en mis eternos dieciocho; y hace más de dos siglos que estaba en esta forma congelada y pseudo humana. Y en esos casi dos siglos, jamás había sentido lo que sentí por ella. Estaba yo en edad de enlistarme, sin embargo cuando la vi todos esos planes se esfumaron. Me matriculé en la Universidad sin siquiera saber realmente que deseaba estudiar esta vez, y me hice su amigo. Su sangre me atraía, pero ella era como un maldito imán para mí. Ni siquiera cuando fui humano sentí aquella irremediable sensación de vacío cuando no estaba conmigo.

Siempre ha sido una chica muy inteligente, ella notó la diferencia desde el comienzo sin embargo no dijo nada hasta que la besé por primera vez. No podía negar que la amaba, que ella era todo para mí; y cuando ella expresó su deseo de ser como yo exploté de emoción. Durante estos doscientos años me había encontrado con muchos vampiros, la mayoría viajaba solo pero había otra parte que viajaba con su pareja; como Alice y Jasper. Durante todo el tiempo que he vagado por estas tierras, he deseado encontrar a mi pareja; a esa persona por la que daría todo. Y por la que he dado todo.

Con Bella, tuvimos una hermosa boda. Tuvimos una gran luna de miel, y luego nada. Todo cambió. El amor que tanto nos profesamos y demostramos, quedó en nada cuando aquel hombre entró en nuestras vidas. Desde siempre Bella había tenido un don especial, su voz era tan armoniosa que podía conquistar y domar hasta la criatura más fiera e indomable de la Tierra; y aquello cautivó a ese hombre. James Donovan, dueño de un sello disquero que había estado viajando por el país buscando a la nueva artista revelación. Era una época complicada, ambos sólo teníamos 18 años y el país estaba en plena guerra. Cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, me vi forzado a enlistarme y fui enviado al frente mientras ella se dedicaba a su música. Eran tiempos feos, y por sobretodo complicados para las mujeres; eran rechazadas y sin embargo debían encontrar una manera para subsistir. Los hombres luchaban mientras ellas trabajaban dia y noche en una fábrica para poder alimentar a sus niños y a ellas mismas. Sin embargo Bella, no corría esa suerte. Nuestra luna de miel había sido tan corta, que no tuve tiempo para convertirla, y una vez enviado al frente todo cambió de forma abrupta. Bella se hizo famosa, si tenía suerte desde el frente de vez en cuando encontraba alguna de sus canciones, entendía sus letras. Se dirigían a mí, sin embargo cuando la guerra terminó no la volví a ver.

Yo por mi parte me quedé en Forks, esperando que una vez que la noticia de que la guerra finalmente había terminado y que las tropas sobrevivientes estaban en casa ella volvería a mí; y finalmente sería como yo. Pero nuevamente me equivoqué, ella no volvió.

Con la herencia que me habían dejado mis padres, quienes fallecieron de manera extraña hace doscientos años atrás, compré un televisor. El único del barrio, y siempre estaba atento a las noticias sobre mi Bella. Su cabello estaba más corto, y aquellos vestidos afinaban su figura; sin embargo la calidad de blanco y negro de la televisión no me dejaba contemplar por completo su hermosura.

Su padre, constantemente me llamaba. Él tampoco sabía nada de su hija, es como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa sin embargo nosotros sabíamos que estaba ahí. Siendo famosa, cantando por todo el mundo y olvidándose de mí.

Las primeras semanas en el séptimo pelotón fueron difíciles para mí, pero el único consuelo que tenía eran aquellas cartas que cada día le escribía y que mandaba a finales de semana cuando el muchacho encargado de las cartas nos visitaba. Sin embargo sólo recibí una respuesta, de todas estas.

_Yo esperaré por ti. Con amor, Bella. _

Ella esperaría por mí, sin embargo cuanto tiempo podría esperar yo. Diez años habían pasado, y ella seguía en su burbuja como si todo aquello que vivimos y nos prometimos simplemente no significaban nada.

Me sentía vacío, y mi congelado corazón parecía cada vez más duro. No la había buscado, ella sabía que no podía exponerme al sol por mi dieta; yo no podía estar más de una hora en el sol sin debilitarme; ella lo sabía. Sin embargo ella aún no volvía.

Diez años. Ya habían pasado diez largos y malditos años.

"Hey Edward" murmuró Alex. Era un chico de la reserva que trabajaba junto a mí en la tienda de discos, no era realmente necesario que trabajara pero debía tener una excusa para el dinero que tenía en mi cuenta bancaria y no llamar la atención. "Hay alguien aquí que te busca" gritó nuevamente, y yo con un suspiro me levanté a ver quién era. De vez en cuando Alice y Jasper, me visitaban. Cuando pasaban por el estado, sin embargo la esencia que rodeaba la tienda me decía lo contrario.

Me quedé estático. Era _ella. _ Seguía igual de hermosa, sin embargo los diez años que habían pasado se notaban en su cuerpo, en su rostro, en ella. Le agradecí a Alex, y esperé a que se marchara para hablar con ella.

"Hola" susurró, y note como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Como había extrañado aquel hermoso color carmín en su pálida piel. Sin embargo esto no sería llegar y perdonar. Diez años no se perdonan. Diez años de ausencia no se olvidan. No dije nada, y simplemente la miré; y realmente no sabía que decirle. Tampoco le hablaría del tiempo, o de que ha hecho en todo el tiempo en que ella pretendió que yo no existía en su vida. Miré sus manos, esas que retorcía de forma nerviosa y vi que no llevaba su banda de matrimonio. Aquello fue todo. Ella se había olvidado de mí. "¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó de forma torpe. No dejé de mirarla en ningún momento, y el dolor en mi pecho ese que se había instalado ahí desde el momento que tuve que decir adiós solamente creció.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dije de forma fría, e incluso yo me sorprendí que ese fuera mi tono de voz. No tenía sentimientos y era como si estuviera tratando con alguien que apenas conocía, no con la mujer que me casé y planee pasar la eternidad. Ella me miró como ciervo a punto de ser casado, sus ojos se dilataron y su boca mostró un simple puchero que me bastó para romper todo aquello. Me acerqué de forma animal a sus labios y simplemente la besé. La besé como había soñado besarla por los últimos diez años y ella me respondió. La tomé como si fuera una novia nuevamente y la llevé hasta mi oficina, y agradecí que estuviera al fondo de la tienda y que nadie entrara ahí. De la misma forma que la besé, la senté sobre el escritorio y de paso boté todo aquello que estaba sobre él; no importaba luego lo arreglaría. Necesitaba esto.

La seguí besando y ella tocaba mi nuca con desesperación, mis manos estaban ávidas de deseo; y no dejaban de tocar cada parte de su cuerpo. Ella jadeaba, y suspiraba con cada toque, con cada beso sin embargo sabía que esto no llegaría a más. Necesitábamos aclarar las cosas, esto no era lo mismo.

Me alejé, dejándola desconcertada y jadeante sobre la mesa. Sus ojos reflejaban confusión, deseo y tristeza. Seguramente lo mismo que reflejaban mis ojos.

"¿A qué has venido?" dije despacio mientras me sentaba en un sillón que había dispuesto para las visitas en mi oficina. Agarré mi pelo con fuerza, y no la miré; sino haría algo que luego me haría arrepentir. "Han pasado diez años Bella, diez malditos años" murmuré cerrando los ojos, ya no podía con esto. Me estaba matando. Me atormentaba de la peor forma. Mi corazón se había congelado más de lo que alguna vez pudo estar. Todo gracias a ella.

"Sé que han pasado diez años, pero no podía venir antes" dijo y en su voz noté la angustia. Negué y solté una risa amarga, sarcástica. "Lo juro, Edward. No ha pasado un solo día en el que no he pensado en ti. Dije que te esperaría, y eso he hecho pero entonces llegó Kate; y dijo haberte visto con otra mujer y yo simplemente exploté. En los últimos diez años he hecho cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa. Pero necesitaba sanar antes de venir a ti y comenzar la vida que teníamos planeado"

¿Kate? Intenté recordar a Kate, y cuando por fin entendí todo quise morir. No literalmente, claro. Pero sí quise matar a alguien. Kate Richardson, había sido la vampira que me convirtió. En un principio me había convertido para que yo fuera su pareja, sin embargo en cuanto pude escapar de su lado lo hice, y pronto ella encontró a Garret, un nómada que buscaba riquezas y vida fácil. Ambos eran perfectos juntos, hasta que él fue atacado por los Vulturis cuando se enteraron que Garret había engendrado una extraña mutación entre un vampiro y una humana. Entonces fue cuando Kate decidió vengarse de aquellos que le habían hecho daño.

Ocho años atrás, ella había llegado a Forks de forma sorpresiva y había visto las imágenes de mi boda con Bella. Pude leer en su mente que no estaba feliz de ver que yo había salido adelante, y que era feliz sin ella. No lo soportó, me amenazó hizo de todo sin embargo yo simplemente la ignoré. Pero sin embargo eso no era excusa suficiente para que Bella no volviera en ese tiempo.

"Y ahora vuelves. Después de diez años en los cuales no me enviaste ni una sola carta. Y que la única forma de saber que estabas viva era la maldita televisión" grité levantándome, sin poder aguatar la ira que bullía por dentro. La vida era extrañamente complicada, sobre todo cuando alguna vez pensaste que tenías todo solucionado.

"Edward" susurró, y pude saborear sus lágrimas. Desee poder leer su mente, pero desde que la conocí era como si intentaras caminar a través de una pared y en cada uno de los intentos chocar de forma estrepitosa con ella. "Perdóname, nada ha cambiado" intentó acercarse a mí, sin embargo todo en ella me repelía. No podía pensar claramente, y las voces en mi cabeza no me dejaban pensar en nada más que sus palabras. _Necesitaba sanar. _¿Qué significaba aquello?

"Vete" murmuré, dándole la espalda. Me sentía traicionado. _Tú también tienes la culpa_, dijo una cantarina voz. Me voltee, Bella ya no estaba pero sí Alice. ¿En qué momento había llegado? "¿Qué haces acá Alice?" le dije recogiendo las cosas que había lanzado lejos en aquel arrebato pasional. Ella sólo me miró, y sabía que ella había visto lo que había pasado. Me dejó entrar en su mente y lo que vio me hizo perder todas mis fuerzas. Eran recuerdos. Recuerdos que en su momento habían sido visiones que ella había tenido. Desde que nos conocimos hace unos cincuenta años atrás, Alice tenía visiones sobre mi vida y cuando Bella se había convertido en mi vida Alice veía todo sobre ella.

Si pudiera llorar, lo estaría haciendo. Esos recuerdos, mostraban a Bella sola, llorando, en una habitación llena de botellas vacías. James pegándole, drogándose, llamándome. Bella hablando con Kate, Kate mostrándole imágenes creadas por ella y su malvada mente. Yo besando a una muchacha que no conocía. Si pudiera llorar, ahora estaría destrozado. Sentí las pequeñas manos de Alice sobre mi espalda, mientras me sentía sollozar violentamente. De pronto, una visión nueva me llegó. Alice soltó un grito y yo sólo pude quedarme ahí sin saber qué hacer. Era Bella, lloraba, había sangre por todos lados. Me levanté rápidamente y corrí a paso humano hasta la entrada, no vi a Alex por ningún lado y mucho menos a Bella. Intenté seguir su olor a fresas y sangre dulce, pero no podía concentrarme. Miles de pensamientos venían a mi cabeza, no podía dejar que Bella hiciera eso. No podía dejarme en este horrible mundo, no podría sobrevivir sin ella. Ni siquiera me preocupé si alguien me veía, simplemente corrí. Busqué en casa de su padre, pero no había nadie; y en la visión de Alice se veía simplemente un cuarto de baño. No podría jamás adivinar donde estaría.

Intenté relajarme y así poder encontrarla, cerré los ojos y recordé cuando nos conocimos, nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, la primera vez que nos dijimos te amo, nuestra boda, todos nuestros planes, nuestro adiós. No podía simplemente dejarla ir. Podíamos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Comencé a correr nuevamente, cuando recordé aquella casa que habíamos comprado cuando recién nos casamos. Jamás había llegado a ocuparla porque me recordaba mucho a Bella y no podía vivir con la agonía de saber que ella tal vez no regresaría. Mientras me internaba en el bosque, sentí su efluvio y sentí que podía respirar tranquilo y que el agujero en mi corazón comenzaba a sanar. Pero cuando pensé que todo al fin saldría bien por un momento, todo cambió.

"Kate" murmuré al reconocer ese aroma. Paré de correr, y busqué a mis alrededores a esa vampira que me había convertido en esto y que había mantenido a Bella alejado de mí. Escuché su risa, esa risa que te hacía estremecer de terror y repugnancia.

Era conocido que los vampiros, sobre todo las hembras eran extremadamente hermosas; sin embargo su belleza traía consigo la muerte de los humanos y vampiros que peleaban contra ella. "

"Sal de donde estés" dije despacio, pero sabiendo que ella aun así me escucharía. Nuevamente escuché su risa, pero yo no seguiría su juego. Debía llegar como fuera a _nuestra_ casa y salvar a Bella de ella misma. "Ganaste. ¿Qué quieres?" grité enojado.

"A ti" escuché como alguien murmuraba a mis espaldas. No me voltee, simplemente me quedé ahí. Buscando la forma de acabar con ella y llegar a Bella lo antes posible. "Y no he ganado, sólo ganaré cuando ella muera." Sisee por lo bajo, y me giré para enfrentarla pero ya no estaba ahí. Sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados, pero podía adivinar sus ideas.

Comencé a correr hasta nuestra casa, donde el olor de Bella se mezclaba con el de Kate. Me desesperé, no sabía que podía hacer aquella vampira con tal de tenerme finalmente. Sin embargo no me quedaría sentado a ver. Corrí hasta donde sus olores eran más fuertes; la habitación principal. Entré rápidamente para encontrarme con Kate bebiendo de Bella, mientras ella yacía inconsciente sobre la fría y dura madera. Su corazón aún latía, estaba débil pero mientras su corazón latiera yo estaba bien.

Me lancé sobre Kate alejándola de Bella, quien quedó inerte sobre el piso. No todo estaba perdido, y aunque siguiera saliendo sangre de su cuello; mientras su corazón latiera podría convertirla igualmente. Dejé aquellos pensamientos a un lado para ocuparme de Kate, quien se reía a carcajadas mientras limpiaba sus dientes con su lengua. Me lancé nuevamente para intentar desmembrarla, sin embargo ella era más rápida de lo que recordaba. Pronto se encontraba en mi espalda, y yo simplemente me tiré de espaldas hacia la pared rompiéndola y cayendo hasta la habitación de al lado. Se soltó de mi cuello y yo rápidamente me lancé sobre ella, agarrándola del cuello. Rápidamente le saqué un brazo y lo lancé lejos, e hice lo mismo con el otro. Sus gritos eran desgarradores y por un momento agradecí que nuestra casa se encontrara en la mitad del bosque. La levanté y de un solo movimiento le saqué la cabeza, pudiéndome relajar tan sólo un poco. Corrí hasta la parte trasera de la casa y la quemé; una vez la llama se tornó morada corrí nuevamente hasta la casa.

Bella yacía aún sobre el piso, casi sin vida; su corazón latía cada vez más despacio. No lo pensé dos veces, murmuré un simple _"te amo" _ y la mordí.

Los días pasaron, y cada vez que Bella se retorcía de dolor por las llamas consumiendo sus órganos y toda su vida; podía sentir su dolor. Al segundo día, su corazón se detuvo por completo, sin embargo su cuerpo seguía tibio. Finalmente al atardecer del tercer día, abrió los ojos. Ya no era de un color chocolate, sino rojos. Me miró confundida, y luego recordó todo.

"Me has convertido" murmuró cuando se dio cuenta que su piel se veía distinta, y que su garganta dolía. Asentí sin decir mucho, todavía tenía información por digerir. "Todavía me amas" murmuró con una sonrisa, y sabía que si fuera humana todavía, estaría sonrojada.

"Siempre lo haré. Siempre te esperaré" le dije mientras me lanzaba sobre la ventana para ir de caza. Podía sentirla correr tras de mí, pero no podía hablar con ella. La dejé cazar, luego que ella me viera como hacerlo y simplemente me senté ahí. Sobre una roca a mirarla. Ella conocía las reglas, y sabía todo lo que tenía que saber sobre los vampiros.

No la sentí acercarse, al estar tan sumido en mis pensamientos; por lo que su beso me tomó por sorpresa. _Una última vez_, dijo mi mente y estuve de acuerdo. La besé de vuelta, y puse todo mi amor en aquel beso. Sus brazos me tomaron por los hombres mientras ella de un salto se sentaba en mi regazo, mis manos rápidamente se deshicieron de su blusa dejándola simplemente en su corpiño y sus pantalones. Sus manos imitaron a las mías, sin embargo en aquella posición no podía hacer mucho. Nos levanté y nos dejé sobre el pasto. Rápidamente me deshice de lo que quedaba de su ropa, y ella de la mía. Y sin previo aviso o preludio, embestí contra ella. Podía escuchar sus jadeos y gemidos, pero yo me encontraba concentrado en la sensación de tenerla para mí una vez más. Pasaron las horas y nosotros no parábamos, y cuando finalmente nos dimos cuenta que debíamos regresar, yo simplemente me vestí.

Ninguno de los dos habló, sin embargo debía decir algo. Aquellos recuerdos de Alice, hicieron que mi cabeza fuera un enredo enorme. Ella había sanado, pero ahora yo necesitaba hacerlo. Durante diez años pensé que ella se había olvidado de mí, que ya no me amaba y de pronto ella volvía; y me decía cosas que me dejaban sin saber que hacer o pensar. Estar con ella no era sólo la solución, debía encargarme de todos aquellos que la hirieron. No podía simplemente quedarme y jugar a la pareja feliz.

"Esto no cambia nada" murmuré sin mirarla. Podía sentir su desconcierto, pero no podía mirarla. Si no toda mi determinación se iría. "Te amo, no lo olvides" dije, y simplemente corrí.

Mientras corría, pude escucharla decir: "_yo te esperaré "._


	2. Nota

16/06/2013

Después de un año o más fuera de este lugar, vengo a darles una explicación del porqué jamás terminé mis historias. Mi imaginación, motivación y tiempo se esfumaron una vez que entré a la universidad. Nuevamente fallé en mis proyectos personales y eso me produjo gran frustración y por lo mismo, dejé todo a medias. Les pido disculpas, por mi ausencia. No sé si terminaré las historias; pero por ahora sé que las guardaré en algún lugar y más adelante las volveré a publicar nuevamente. Sin embargo, no por este canal. He abierto una cuenta nueva, en la cual por ahora no mantendré con historias -creo.- pero que si llegase a escribir una vez más es allí donde todo volvería a renacer. En mi mente, las historias siguen vivas pero a la hora de plasmarlas no puedo hacerlo.

Nuevamente me disculpo..

Caro.

Nueva cuenta:

u/4793311/


End file.
